Enough is Enough!
by StraightHairline3
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has had enough of everyone and will show them all they will pay but will he stay with Konoha or betray it for what they did to him.
1. Chapter 1

**ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!**

Chapter 1

Naruto was already having a bad day today, while having Ichiraku's Ramen until an adult knocked it down and called him a demon, he went and sat next to Sasuke until Ino and Sakura yelled at him to get out before he could even move he was punched in the face by both of them, Kiba and Sasuke keep making fun of him for being weak and most of the girls in his class kept comparing him to Sasuke and belittling him about it. Iruka came into the class and yelled with his big head no _jutsu_ "SHUP UP!" they all stopped talking Iruka set down paper on the desk and said "Okay class this is chakra paper can someone tell me what it does." Surprisingly Naruto raised his hand and everyone started laughing at the fact the _dobe_ thinks he knows something they stopped when killing intent was leaking from Iruka and said "Go on." Naruto stated "Chakra paper is what Shinobi use to find their Chakra Nature." Iruka said smiling "Correct Naruto but can you explain." The class chuckled at this, Naruto stated "If you have a lightning nature the paper crumbles, for water it goes damp, fire it burns, wind it splits in two, earth turns it to dirt and crumbles away." Iruka was surprised Naruto knew this being the dead last and all, he smiled greatly and said "Good job Naruto." Sakura and Ino stood up and said simultaneously "The _baka_ cheated!" Iruka frowned and said "Sakura for the smartest female student you really are dumb and Ino reputation barely means anything in the ninja world where you could be an S class ninja and be taken down by a B class ninja trust me it happened before." He turned back to Naruto and said "How did you know this Naruto." Naruto widely grinned and exclaimed "If I'm gonna be hokage I'd need to know these things." The class sighed and Iruka gave out the paper to everyone Sasuke paper crumbled and burnt, Sakura own turned to dirt, Hinata dampened, Kiba got lightning, and most of them got fire but the most surprising was Naruto who got wind and water because wind is a rare element to get. Iruka gave the class scrolls for their nature 5 d rank jutsu and 1 c rank.

Naruto walked his way to his apartment where someone threw a rock at him but Naruto dodged it many other adults began throwing rocks Naruto ran as fast as he can the crowd chased him until he made a wrong turn and ran into a corner they beat him mercilessly they stabbed him in the stomach, threw poison on his arm burning the skin and tied him up and threw him into the lake luckily for him he landed on the shore the next day where Sarutobi the Third Hokage found him and said "Lucky for him the Kyuubi has regenerative powers." Sarutobi untied him and carried him to his apartment Naruto woke up in a frenzy screaming "I'm gonna be late!" Sarutobi said "Calm down Naruto you have a week until the academy reopens." Naruto calmed down and got off the bed "Naruto watch it!" "Oh come on old man you know I heal fast." Naruto took out an orange training track suit from the pile of clothes and put it on "Old man I'll be training, bye." Naruto zips out his apartment to the training grounds.

As Naruto was doing 40 push-ups a voice sought out "Well look it's the baka." Naruto finished his push-ups and turned around to see Sakura and her little posse of followers "Why do you even try; you'll never be as good as Sasuke-Kun!" one called out "You should give up being a ninja!" Another shouted "Why don't you shut up.!" Naruto said menacingly. Sakura and her followers were shocked "Why you!" Sakura yelled throwing a fist hitting him square in the face "That should teach you! Llet's go ladies." Sakura left with her Naruto growled laying on the ground 'Why does this happen to me always getting hurt either being left alone or being helped by others why… that's it! I'll train so hard that I won't be in that situation all the time then maybe people will respect me!' Naruto got back up and stretched for the alligator jaw exercise from the training grounds all the way back to the village and to the training grounds again.

After that painful experience Naruto did 100 jumping jacks non-stop 5 times and did 50 squats to finish it off. Naruto ran to the ramen shop and said "one miso ramen please." AyameShe responded "Sure Naruto." Smiling eating his ramen where he swore eyes were watching him but he saw nothing he paid for the ramen and left to practice the scrolls.


	2. Chapter 2

**ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!**

Chapter 2

"Okay let's start with the 4th scroll!" Naruto opened up the scroll and saw its name 'Water Park Escape No Jutsu' Naruto looked at the name weirdly "Well that's a weird name." Naruto started working on the jutsu following the steps it said, water appeared under Naruto's feet and he directed the water to his left sliding to the left he accidently slid into a bush "AHH!" Naruto screamed so loud everyone in Konoha could hear because the bush had thorn's in it.

 **(2 hours later)**

After Naruto took out the final thorn on his face he walked back to his apartment, while walking he saw Sasuke being harassed by his fangirls Sasuke noticed him and said "Hey dobe." Naruto turned around at angrily and shouted "Shut up teme!" Sasuke taunted "Aww is the dobe mad." Naruto growled as Sasuke's fangirls started laughing but he calmed down and smiled "Coming from Mr. Spoiled Uchiha only cared of because he's the last loyal Uchiha of the village." Sasuke growled and threw a fist at Naruto knocking him down "Heh I knew you were we- "before he could finish a fist collided with his face leaving a bruise Naruto got up and tried a jutsu he learned in the library "Wind Release: Haircut!" streams of wind blades appeared and directed himself towards Sasuke he dodged all but one which sliced his check Sasuke wiped the blood off and growled "Let's see if you can handle this Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" as fire streamed out his mouth aiming at Naruto the stream engulfed him in flames after they died down there was nothing but ash where Naruto stood Sasuke's fangirls cheered but as Sasuke looked closer he saw a hole in the ground and heard something under him as but as he looked down Naruto came out of the ground and sent a hard uppercut knocking him down on the ground by now civilians were watching and hoping for Sasuke to win, Sasuke got up and pulled a kunai out of his pouch and ran towards Naruto he was about to cut his throat but ANBU appeared infront of them they grabbed a hold of both of them and shushined out the place.

Naruto and Sasuke found themselves in the council chambers Naruto looked around until he realized the Civilian council were glaring at him but then the Hokage said "Sasuke why did you attack Naruto." Sasuke rolled his eyes and stated "Because the loser told me that he's glad my clan died." He turned to Naruto "Naruto is this true?" Naruto exclaimed "Old Man he taunted me so I called him a Spoilt Uchiha that village only cares about because he's the last loyal Uchiha of the village!" The Hokage took off his hat and said "Sasuke starting a fight because of the truth isn't right." Sasuke growled and pulled out a kunai charging at Hiruzen until Shikaku caught him in his Shadow Paralysis Jutsu, Hiruzen growled and shouted "YOU IDIOT! ATTACKING A HOKAGE AND NOT EVEN A GENIN! FOR THE ENTIRE WEEK YOU WILL ONLY GET 5 MINUTES OF TRAINING DONE AND THE REST IS 20 D RANK MISSIONS EVERY DAY!" Hiruzen turned around to Naruto and said "You can leave Naruto." Naruto left the council chambers until a civilian council member yelled out "Hokage-Sama we have to kill that demo- "before she could finish a kunai sent by the Hokage himself barely passed by her head "THIS IS A WARNING IF ANYONE SAYS ANYTHING YOU DIE!" Naruto slowly walked out of the room and went walking to his apartment until Hinata walked up to him and said "Na-...Naruto I heard pe-people talking about the fight with Sasuke-sa-san and you falling in a thorn bu-bush s-so here's this." Hinata gave him some lotion cream she made herself Naruto smiled and said "Woah thanks Hinata." Hinata nervously said "Th-Thank you Narutoooooo." Hinata was knocked out by over blushing, Naruto picked her up and went to the Hyuga Compound and gave her to the guard, Naruto walked to his apartment with the day he's had all he wants to do is sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!**

Chapter 3

A week has passed since the fight with Sasuke and during that week all Naruto has done was train and study. Naruto walked into the classroom wearing a tight black hoodie with blue stripes on the side and black spandex the class was surprised that he wasn't wearing his regular bright orange outfit, they kept looking at him until Sakura shouted "What are you doing dobe! You trying to look cool like Sasuke?" Sakura taunted snidely, Naruto said "Sakura orange coloured clothes were all I had because that's all they would sell me and I found these at some flee market going on." Sakura was shocked by this and ran to punch him until he shushined out of the way causing her to trip Naruto went to the back to sit next to Hinata because most of the seats were taken, Hinata heavily blushed because of what happened last week. Iruka showed up in class and said "Class we're going outside to do a spar of what you learned!"

Yard

The first two contestants were Sasuke and Kiba, Kiba shouted at Sasuke "Ha you can't beat me Uchih- "before he could finish Sasuke punched him in the face knocking him out. The fights went on Ino beat Sakura, Hinata beat Ino, Shikamaru beat Chouji, Naruto and Sasuke beat most of the other boys and same with Hinata beating all of the girls but now it was the final match between Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto vs Sasuke

Naruto and Sasuke both sent a fist at each other un affecting both of them they started sending punches and kicks like crazy until Sasuke jumped back and yelled "Fire Release: Burning Phoenix!" as fire looking similar to a bird came out of Sasuke's body and sent itself towards Naruto, he saw this and yelled "Water Release: Water Flood!" Water busted out of Naruto's Mouth aiming at the Phoenix turning it into nothing but steam, Naruto ran at him and yelled "Water Park Escape No Jutsu!" he then started sliding to him and yelled "Wind Release: Haircut!" the wind blades sliced at Sasuke cutting him at every angle Naruto slid to Sasuke and punched him, Sasuke got up and shouted "Let's see you handle this dobe! Lightning Release: One Million Voltage!" lightning started sparkling in his hand and ran towards Naruto and grabbed Naruto shocking him, Naruto punched him in the face while being shocked and made his strongest jutsu yet "Natural Disaster!" Naruto made a pool of water and a human sized tornado sucking Sasuke up and the water in it drowning Sasuke but before he could die Naruto ended the tornado but Sasuke got up and ran towards Naruto who also ran at him they threw a punch in each other's face knocking each other out.

Naruto woke up in the nurse's office he looked around to see Sasuke was with him too he got off the bed and walked out of the office with his clothes he changed and went to class, Sasuke's fangirls glared at him but he ignored it and went to class where Iruka asked "Who's the Fourth Hokage and how did he die." Naruto said "The Fourth Hokage was Minato Namikaze and he died fighting the Kyuubi." Iruka smiled and said "Correct Naruto now who is the current Hokage and why?" Naruto responded "Hiruzen Sarutob- "Naruto couldn't finish because the Third Hokage walked in the room and said "Naruto come with me." Naruto got up and went with him while everyone except Hinata snickered at him.

Naruto and Hiruzen walked to the Hokage Office and Hiruzen said "Anbu leave the room." The Anbu who were hiding in the room left, after they left the Hokage went to the Scroll Vault and gave him the Scroll of Seals and told him "Naruto this is the Scroll of Seals fake filled with C ranks I'm giving to you this holds very strong jutsu but until you reach Jounin you can only use up to B rank jutsu." Naruto's face brightened up and shouted "Thanks Old Man!" he hugged Hiruzen and left not going back to the academy because the walk to the Hokage Office took up the rest of the school time.

Naruto walked to the Training Grounds and took off his hoodie showing him wearing a tight black t-shirt showing his abs and started practicing the scroll he kept reading until he found one which said 'Shadow Clone No Jutsu' Naruto payed attention to the Clone part because he can't do normal clones because his chakra was too big to do them correctly always ending up with grey dead looking clones, Naruto tried the Shadow Clone making the hand signs for them yelling "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and a clone appeared next to him, the clone looked towards him and said "Hey Boss!" Naruto was shocked because clones aren't supposed to talk but apparently the Shadow Clones can, Clone Naruto said "We also have physical bodies instead of illusions of Chakra and we can do normal and chakra based attacks with you on the command." Naruto kept on looking shocked until the clone said "So what are you doing make some more clones to train faster." Naruto immediately summoned 50 more Clones and all of them did 500 handstand push ups, 60 squats, punching a tree without chakra until it falls down, The Chameleon walk around the village and staying in the push up position for 3 hours. Even though it's now 8:00 pm he went to the library and remembered one important thing "OH GOD THE TEST IS TOMORROW!" he immediately left the library and went to sleep not wanting to wake up tired.


	4. I'M DONE! (AGAIN!)

I have decided that i will not continue with Enough is Enough and also I am now on Wattpad with the same username, StraightHairline3, and see my other stories go there and read and enjoy my stories like The King Sealed and Protectors and I will be rewriting this story( sorry I didn't put a lot of info the first time)

I also wasn't posting in so long because the computer I was using got a virus and stopped working so please go on my Wattpad unless you hate Wattpad, you sick freaks, jk anyways I saw that one of you already followed me on Wattpad :)

Goodbye


End file.
